Doctor And Swordsman
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Short stories about the Zoro and Chopper pairing.
1. Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make nothing from writing this fic.

Summary: It's cold on the Merry and the crew-minus Zoro-thinks Chopper would make the perfect space heater.

A/N: All stories dedicated to my sister, since she loves this pairing. 'Nuff said.

* * *

_Deep Freeze_

The weather on the Grand Line had always been unpredictable, no matter how much Nami thought she could predict it. Today was a good example of that. A few hours ago, the weather had been warm and sunny, with no signs of a cloud in sight. But now, snow was falling slowly from the sky, which was dark and thick with clouds. Although the Mugiwaras had coats for just this situation, the wind blowing through the ship was **freezing**. No one was safe from the cold.

Well, maybe Chopper, since he had **fur** and everything. Currently, the little reindeer was running circles around the mast because Usopp and Luffy decided it would be a good idea to use their fellow nakama as a space heater, like they'd done in the desert at Alabasta. Zoro could hear their laughter and the sound of Chopper's hooves on the deck as the little doctor came running towards him.

"Zoro! Hide me!" Chopper dived between his legs, hiding behind one with almost all of his body facing the wrong way. The green haired swordsman smirked to himself as he watched Usopp and Luffy from his spot on deck, both teens looking frantically for the furry one holding onto his leg. Actually, Chopper was really warm now that he thought about it. And he hadn't realized how cold he was until now.

"Found you, Chopper!" Luffy's hands grabbed at the doctor, Chopper squealing in fright as he was forcefully snuggled into the captain's chest. Soon, there were four pairs of arms around the little reindeer, smothering the life out of him. Zoro wanted to help the little guy, he really did, but he felt that Chopper was too important to his nakama at the moment. He understood Usopp and Luffy being idiots, but for the love cook and the witch to join in was a little unusual.

Zoro's smirk widened when Chopper changed into his human form, throwing his nakama off of him before shrinking back and running like hell towards the kitchen. The troublesome four chased after him without a second thought, although a fight in Sanji's kitchen was probably a stupid idea. The swordsman merely shrugged and went back to lifting weights, starting over at **one** because the others had interrupted him.

"Chopper! Come back!" Luffy's yell echoed out of the kitchen and onto the deck, followed by the sound of plates being broken.

"Not in my kitchen, dammit!" Sanji's voice rose above the others, before the kitchen door swung open and Chopper came running out, his eyes wide and filled with tears. He threw himself at Zoro again, climbing up his legs and latching himself onto the swordsman's back with a whispered plea of 'hide me'. A few seconds later Luffy came flying out, probably because Sanji had decided to kick him for breaking some of his dishes. The dark haired boy skidded to a stop directly in front of him, mumbling something about it being cold.

"Oi, Luffy, where's Chopper?" Zoro nudged the boy with the toe of his boot, snorting when his captain jumped back up and wiped his jacket and shorts down, completely unfazed by Sanji's kick. The doctor twitched on his back, and Zoro could feel the poor guy trembling.

"He didn't come out here?" The younger boy scratched his head and looked around, seeing no one but his first mate on deck with him. Zoro was careful to make sure that he was standing so his back wasn't visible from where his captain was standing next to him.

"You should check below deck." The green haired man suggested, lifting his weights nonchalantly. Luffy's eyes instantly lit up, and he called Usopp's name as he burst into the kitchen again. When the younger boy was out of sight, Chopper finally relaxed against him. "You okay?" Zoro tilted his head slightly to glance at the reindeer, concern evident in his voice.

"Your concern doesn't make me happy at all, asshole." Chopper went through his clap-wriggle-clap routine against his nakama's back, and to Zoro it was a weird sensation, having the younger crewmember move against him like that. "What if they find me back here?" The little doctor mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the soft felt fabric of Zoro's coat. He jumped slightly when the green hared man unbuttoned his own coat, pulled Chopper off his back, and tucked the small reindeer into his chest.

"I'm tired from all of the training I did today. You can hide from them on the coach with me if you want." Zoro said softly, not waiting for an answer as he headed towards the mens' quarters, folding his coat closed so the other's wouldn't see the little reindeer. He tiptoed down the stairs and went over to the couch, slipping his coat off and throwing it off to the side.

Chopper was stuttering as Zoro crawled onto the couch and pulled the doctor into his arms at the same tine as he pulled the blanket over them. He snuggled into the other's warmth, burying his nose in soft fur and letting the gentle rocking of the ship lull him to sleep.

Later, when Usopp and Luffy came looking for him, they didn't bother pulling him away from the sleeping swordsman. Zoro would cut them both if they even dared to touch Chopper while he had a tight hold on the little reindeer. Zoro got extremely possessive-and vindictive-when one of his favorite things in the world was taken away from him.

~Owari~


	2. Carried Away

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make no profit from writing this.

Summary: A little reindeer gets carried away with suntan lotion.

Warnings: Some lime content, yo. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Carried Away**_

The sun was shining brightly on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, and most of the crew was inside save for a shirtless and sleeping green haired swordsman and a reindeer doctor. He was hiding behind the mast with half of his body sticking out as he watched Zoro sleep. He was concerned about the older man's health, seeing as he was fast asleep under the glaring sun. The doctor nodded his head determinedly and headed in the direction of the mens' bunk, grabbing his bag from his hammock. He rifled through it and pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion from inside, hurrying back onto the deck where his nakama was still sleeping.

The little reindeer hesitated for the briefest of seconds before dropping to kneel at Zoro's side, uncapping the lotion and spreading some over his hooves. He gently worked the lotion into the swordsman's skin, keeping one eye on his face the entire time. Soon, sunblock was applied to the parts of Zoro's body that wasn't covered by the man's clothes. Once Chopper was sure Zoro was thoroughly coated and protected from the sun, the little doctor scurried back into the bunkroom before the swordsman woke up and saw him.

He'd have to come back out again in eighty minutes-if Zoro was still sleeping-to reapply the sunblock.

Zoro cracked an eye open and watched Chopper scurry away from him with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. The little guy could be so cute sometimes.

Xxx

Eighty minutes later, Chopper was peeking around the mast at the still-sleeping swordsman, sure that the sunblock had already lost its potency. He held the tube in his small hoof, ready to spread more all over Zoro's bronze, well-toned chest.

Chopper squeaked as that thought lodged itself into his brain and refused to leave. Blushing under his fur, the little reindeer tiptoed up to the swordsman's side and peered down into his face. Zoro looked so peaceful lying there with his chest glistening with sweat, seemingly undisturbed by the sun beating down on him. The little doctor took up his earlier position at the swordsman's side and once again spread sunblock over his hooves. Unbeknownst to him, his temporary patient was calmly watching him spread the lotion over his skin, with a wide grin stretching across his face.

The hooves felt weird on his skin, but it wasn't unpleasant. It actually felt kind've nice, like a massage. He was starting to get a little drowsy from it. The hooves left suddenly, and Zoro opened his eyes again to see Chopper running away from him, back towards the mens' bunk. The green haired man glanced down at his torso, which was slick with sunblock, then back up in the direction Chopper had run off in.

He had a feeling the little reindeer would be back soon enough.

XxX

For the third time that day, Chopper snuck out of the mens' bunk to the sleeping swordsman on the deck. With his little bottle of sunblock, the doctor started to smear some more on Zoro's skin. The man's abdominal muscles were slick under his hooves. Slick and warm. Chopper blushed for the second time that day as he capped the sunblock and looked down at his nakama. Zoro was still sleeping, with his face relaxed. He was very good-looking, when he wasn't scowling at Sanji or frowning at everything else.

The little doctor brought his hands to Zoro's chest again, feeling the muscles there carefully. His fur nearly caught on fire from the blood rushing into his cheeks.

Sudden laughter startled the reindeer out of his stupor, and he looked up to see Zoro looking down at him Squeaking, Chopper pushed himself away from the swordsman and hid behind the mast of the ship, half of his body sticking out.

"Thanks for the sunblock, Chopper." Zoro smirked, knowing it would embarrass the little guy. Chopper went through his clap-wriggle-clap routine before calling the green haired man a bastard and running off. Zoro just shook his head and went back to sleep, knowing Chopper would be back again eventually for more sunblock.

~Owari~


	3. Bed Ridden

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make no profit from writing this.

Summary: Zoro gets sick and Chopper forces him to stay in bed for a whole week.

* * *

_**Bed Ridden**_

He'd been lifting weights when the world started to spin, and his head hit the deck hard, weights crashing around him. Luffy was the first one to his side, peering down at him from under a straw hat. The swordsman tried to tell his Captain he was fine, but all that came out was a light croaking nose that made his ears hurt.

"Choooooopperrrrrrrr! I think Zoro's sick." The raven yelled, the sound of little hooves rushing towards them. The reindeer doctor put a hand to his forehead, yelping when he pulled it back like he'd been burned.

"You shouldn't be lifting weights with a fever!" Chopper admonished, motioning for Luffy to carry the green haired man inside the ship. After they set Zoro down on the bed, Chopper mixed some medicines together and put them aside for when the swordsman regained consciousness. "Tell Sanji to make some soup for later. Right now Zoro needs some rest." The reindeer huffed, going back to his little desk for his thermometer. Luffy left a second later, yelling Sanji's name at the top of his lungs. A loud crash followed seconds later as the Captain tried to enter the galley and ended up getting kicked.

"How'd I get here?" A gruff voice muttered from behind him, bed springs squealing in protest. Chopper hurried to push the man back onto the bed, shoving the medicine into Zoro's mouth and making him swallow it. "What the hell did you just shove into my mouth, Chopper?" Zoro choked out, touching his throat at the burn yelling like that created.

"You're sick, Zoro! I'm making you stay in bed until you're cold's gone." The reindeer doctor told him sternly, forcing Zoro out of his boots and back into the blankets. The swordsman scowled at Chopper as a thermometer was shoved into his mouth, a few seconds later being taken out and shaken.

"Ahhh! One hundred! You're lucky I got to you in time. No training until you're better!" Chopper walked back over to his desk, furiously crushing something up in his little bowl.

Zoro sneezed.

"I mean it, asshole! No getting up!"

"Fine."

~*~

Chopper wasn't in the sick bay, and Zoro found it to be the perfect opportunity to escape. He was almost to the door when a foot caught him in the face, and he didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Get back on the bed, shitty Marimo. I promised Chopper I would keep an eye on you." The foot pushed him back in the general direction, but he ended up on his ass instead. The medicine Chopper kept shoving down his throat was weakening his reflexes. "I brought you some homemade chicken noodle soup, as requested by your doctor. Eat it all, shithead. You'll feel better quicker."

Sanji set the bowl of soup in Zoro's lap, lighting a cigarette as he took a seat on the bed beside him. The swordsman downed the whole bowl in three minutes, smacking his lips as he handed it back up to the cook.

"Where are my swords?" Zoro asked, lifting himself up and onto the bed. Sanji got up, heading for the door but turning back at the swordsman's question.

"Oh. Yeah, Chopper hid your stuff, just in case." The cook smirked, leaving the sickbay and closing the door behind him. Zoro collapsed back onto the bed, shutting his eyes for a bit of rest. When he woke up a few hours later, Chopper was asleep on the side of his bed.

"Oi, Chopper." Zoro mumbled, his throat feeling less scratchy than it had the other day. He smiled down at Chopper, touching his hat with his hand. Well, it was only five more days. He could stand it.


End file.
